


Red Past

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team as Family, character centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Jen had everyone she needed.And then Ransik took Alex away from her.(He never gave her a Color, but now she almost feels then fading away.)





	Red Past

**Author's Note:**

> I like hurting Jen, I guess. And establishing why the hell she loved Alex.

Soulmates aren’t a very big deal, in the future of the 30th century. Especially among the Timeforce.

 

When you’re sworn in, a part of your vow is to not sacrifice anything during a time travel mission due to finding a soulmate.

 

And, at the time, Jen looks at Katie, and she thinks about yellow. She looks at Alex, who gave her no color.

 

And she doesn’t hesitate to agree.

 

She had who she needs, right here.

 

Who she  _ loves _ .

 

Soulmates are special, precious. But who Jen loves is more than that.

 

Katie is assigned to a different squad than Jen and Alex are. Which is fine by Jen because she still comes home to her, at the end of the day. Unless she’s working on a case and it’s gotten to the point where even Alex is willing to let Katie drag her home in a literal sense, but that’s a whole other thing.

 

But, with Katie, there eventually comes a new color. His name is Lucas, and he gives her blue.

 

Yellow and Blue are after two who just… work, perfectly. Throughout Ranger history, this is true.

 

All colors have unique but expected bonds.

 

(But Jen doesn’t know much about Rangers, yet. Because she’s not one. Even  _ Alex _ isn’t a Ranger, yet.)

 

Katie and Lucas dance around each other, though, like there’s some missing piece needed to tie them properly together.

 

But Jen herself finds a perfect bonds with him.

 

He’s kind and suave, loud and serious, sometimes all four at once.

 

He tells them he sometimes imagines some star crossed lovers story of a soulmate in another time, and Jen laughs. He’s serious, but not offended.

 

Especially when Jen says “I think we have enough, right here.”

 

And life works perfectly, in that manner, for two years and more.

 

(It’s 2997.)

 

Then Jen and Alex do something incredible, and find themselves promoted in different directions.

 

Or, well, it is the same direction, but she doesn’t know that, yet.

 

The same day, Katie is reassigned, and so is Lucas.

 

(Lucas has been on the Force for longer, but he’s also a racer, so he’s not pursued promotions like Jen and Alex have.)

 

Jen meets her new squad, and they all can see green.

 

Trip is as kind and full of life as his color is. As the Earth was and is again after being quickly destroyed and slowly healed.

 

Which is slightly ironic because Trip’s an alien.

 

Trip is, collectively, their ray of sunshine. He’s new and from a species and world where nobody lies. He’s smart and he cares about every person that they help.

 

Trip’s species has names. Never a full name, often a nickname, but names. Names that turn from a very light grey to green when a soulmate is touched.

 

His are

 

Red - unknown 

 

Leader - Jen

 

Katie

 

Kendal - Lucas

 

Guardian - unknown

 

And those question marks would bother Jen more if she didn’t already have everything she wanted.

 

(“They’re supposed to turn green,” Trip’s says, but they don’t. No, these marks turn  _ their _ colors. Pink. Blue. Yellow.

 

And unknown and unknown.)

 

Their team is together for only a little over a year more when Ransik is captured. They’re there for that fight.

 

They’ve been there for many others. Their squad is a highly prized one.

 

And Alex has defeated Ransik.

 

It’s perfect, so perfect, and Alex holds out the ring, and Jen says “yes”…

 

Then things go wrong in that way they always seem to do, to start a story. Jen locks eyes with a pink haired girl as Ransik’s trial ends. She knows that something is up but shrugs it off.

 

It’s almost over.

 

They take the truck, and that woman turns out to be Ransik’s daughter, Nadira.

 

Ransik escapes.

 

They make it to the prison. Then there’s Alex, the battle…

 

They aren’t soulmates but he’s one of the loves of her life, and Jen still imagines that light and color are fading away as he tells her to go.

 

Jen takes the Morphers, and she takes both them and her team all the way back to base and back in time, back in time to fight Ransik.

 

She has no plans of soulmates, not when she’d just lost her chosen love.

 

But life has a funny way of working out.

 

Soulmates don’t matter as much, in the 30th century, especially among the Timeforce.

 

And then a guy on a motorcycle joins their fight, looking like Alex…

 

And she sees red.

  
  
  


Wes Collins is from the 21st century. Soulmates matter to him. He’s been through boarding school and college without a single date.

 

Because he’s waiting for someone.

 

For Eric.

 

Eric, who had made his world sharpen, and, surely, that must have been the Colors. Because they can telepathically link, as well.

 

Except… Eric had run. From him and his life and the reality of a male soulmate and… and everything, and Wes  _ has _ stopped blaming him, but it still hurts. He’d never said why, never even responds to Wes’ mental calls at all.

 

(That doesn’t stop Wes from getting his nightmares.)

 

Soulmates matter to Wes, but he just doesn’t think that he’ll get to enjoy having one.

 

…Then Wes joins a battle, helps four strangers in even stranger clothing fight robots.

 

He locks eyes with them, after the fight, and color lights his world, so different from the “pop” of his bond with Eric.

 

Time travelers. Four cops from the future who need him to unlock their Morphers to become Power Rangers. It’s insane!

 

Soulmates. Four soulmates who need his help to protect people.

 

Wes Collins is from the 21st century. Soulmates matter to him.

 

He says “Let me think about it.”

 

He’s already thought about.

 

He arrives right on…

 

“Time For Timeforce!”

 

Right on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Flaim-Ita


End file.
